fortuna_graveyard_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortuna
The world of Fortuna is but one of many worlds present on the Material Plane, separated from others by the boundaries of physical space and the spectral boundaries of the Astral Plane and the Ethereal plane. It is distinct from, but overlapped by, the Feywild and the Shadowfell, as well as being bound within the cosmic confines of the Elemental Chaos. Furthermore, it is kept separate from the Outer Planes by the Divine Gate, though mortal beings with free will and those summoned or allowed through by them and their workings can and do freely pass through this barrier if they possess the means. Creation and History Fortuna was created in the year 26,504 of the Age of Dragons, or 26,504 AoD for short, under the auspices of the Chrometallic Alliance of Elder Wyrms. These draconic figures, each near to demigod status simply by nature of their size and power and each familiar and experienced with extraplanar travel, were comprised of dragons of every Metallic and Chromatic lineage and had come to the same disturbing conclusion - given sufficient time, mortal beings were driving dragonkind on every material plane to extinction. To prevent this, and give their people a place where they could truly reach their potential, they combined their potent Elemental and Arcane powers to craft the world of Fortuna before populating it with flora and fauna from multiple planes. Animals and plants were arranged into carefully-tended groves and reserves, while mortal races were put to work as the vassals, servants, and slaves of Dragonkind. Over the next twenty-five thousand years, dragons and their servants utilized potent magics, worldwide cooperation, and discoveries of both science and the arcane to create a highly-advanced utopia of high magic and wondrous inventions, a world where cities and civilization literally floated in the skies and dwelt at the bottoms of the deepest oceans. Yet this became impossible to sustain using the magics inherently available to material beings, and so the dragons began utilizing deeper, darker, and more alien methods to power and expand their empire. Mortal populations were turned into farms for souls to power cities and their defenses, relics were collected and stolen from other worlds to be broken down for their innate magical essences, and worst of all, beings both Celestial and Fiendish, as well as powerful Elementals and strange abominations of the Far Realm, were summoned to the plane by mortals in service to the Wyrmlords of the Draconic Empire and trapped in ornate arcane cages, their infinite energies being used as massive batteries. In the year 104 AoD, a young human magus by the name of Morovir managed to accidentally create and summon forth a new being of the Far Realm, a creature that referred to itself as Yogg-Shanu. This being required constant influxes of material substance and magical energy to sustain and grow itself, yet put out impossible amounts of power as it grew, as well as reaching psionic tendrils out to Morovir and convincing him to serve it. Using its teachings, Morovir was able to organize the mortal races of Fortuna in revolt against the Dragons, though two thirds of mortals remained loyal to their overlords and accepted gifts of blood magic and copulation to create armies of half-dragons, as well as producing armies of dragonborn by mass-hatching their eggs and using temporal magic to rapidly age them for combat. Though outnumbered, Morovir's forces ultimately caused crippling damage to the Draconic Empire, and ultimately the young magus attempted to transform himself into a lich before detonating the ultimate weapons that Yogg-Shanu had taught him to craft - Spellbombs, created from the distilled essence of Lesser Gods ensnared by Yogg-Shanu and Morovir's dark arts. These weapons quickly devastated the world of Fortuna, leaving little of the Age of Dragons behind except for ruins, pockets of surviving mortals, and thousands of newly-freed Outsiders now trapped within the Divine Gate. For the next ten thousand years, Yogg-Shanu disappeared beneath the surface of Fortuna to brood and grow, while the Celestials, Fiends, and other horrors worked to bolster, enslave, or destroy what remained. These dark times became known as the Chaos Ages, and ended only when the Angel Nazkariel, the prime Solar in service of the God Tyr, used adamantine chains to bind the fracturing Fortuna together - and contain Yogg-Shanu within - and banished all other Outsiders back beyond the Divine Gate. What would follow would be three thousand years of slow rebuilding, as mortal survivors went from pocket populations to civilizations that rose and fell, spread and withered, until the present day. Today, the world of Fortuna is divided between the wastelands of the Frozen North, the continent of Verdania which exists as one massive Fey Crossing, the continent of Eldrim where the remnants of giant cultures once enslaved humankind, the jungle-covered lands of Khazdurum where tribes of humans, orcs, and other races contest with anthropomorphic animals, the continent of Zesh'Sharesh where human and dwarf populations contend with lizardfolk and yuan-ti for supremacy, the ruined continent of Ashirok to the south, once ruled by dragons, and finally, the continent of Veskell, seen by many to be the crossroads of the world.